Akuma de Reflection
by Tachibana Ayano
Summary: Princess Lilia is the princess and it's de facto ruler of Iceceria. A battle is currently going on between Iceceria and the Vampire's. The Princess was always cold and had a cold aura around her but when she the Count, the Vampire's leader, he is able to warm the depths of her heart. This is an original cell phone novel created by Yupina (Yukina).
1. Chapter 1: Princess Lilia and the Count

A/N: This is Yukina's cell phone novel coming to life! Please keep in mind that words with quotations and _look like this_ are lines that were actually from the novel. Enjoy the story =^-^= ~Sakura~

I wake up to the sound of wind whirling. I get out of bed and look at my reflection. My skin was white like ice, my hair was long dark brown. But what stood out the most of my appearance, were my eyes. My eyes were cold. This country was sealed with ice, Iceceria. I am its Princess and de facto ruler, Princess Lilia. I look outside my window and felt a strange presence. I sigh thinking that the battles are hard to maintain.

"Princess?"

I turn around to see my favored knight and my childhood friend, Cain. I smile and greet him Good Morning.

"Are there any news from the battles?" I ask.

"None." He responds, "The witches are maintaining the defense but slowly their spells are weakened. On the other hand, the Vampire camps seem to have frosted."

"Hm, I'll help the witches with their defense."

"As you wish, Princess."

I crack a few of my fingers and it feels as if the air is solidifying the frost. I run down to the defense line and see the witches lined up on the frosty hill. I run to their leader, Lea.

"Lea!" I shout.

"Princess, I felt your presence from a far away range." She says.

"What's the condition of the defense?"

"Tch, those bloodsucking bastards cut through our base and took us awhile for us to recreate it. What's surprising is the fact that they don't do fatal attacks. When they attacked the base of our defense, it was not in severe condition."

"What are they thinking?"

"That is a question that I do not know, Princess."

"Okay, then I can set an ice base to slow down the decreasing of your shields."

"Thank you."

Lea went back to her position and maintained the defensive line. I built up my snow energy and blasted in on the shields.

"Thank you, Princess Lilia!"

I smiled at the witches. I looked at the Vampire's camp at a far away distance. I thought to myself, what exactly are they doing? I closed my eyes and focused on what to do now. The Vampire's are not making any move. Are they trying to tell us something or are they tricking us to surrender? I grit my teeth, knowing I did not know what to do. I guess I'll secretly go to their base.

I walked back to the palace and Cain runs up to me.

"Princess, are you hurt?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine." I smile, "but I can't figure out what the Vampire's are doing."

Cain sighs and touches my cheek. I look into his bright sky blue eyes. His eyes give off a warm feeling.

"Please do not do reckless attacks."

He eyes shift to the aurora in the sky.

"The aurora is beautiful as always…" he whispers.

He looks back at me but his expression is serious.

"Princess… I have always…" he says.

"Cain…" I say softly.

I shake off his touch and step back an inch. Although he was a childhood friend, I cannot be having these moments during a battle.

"I'm sorry Cain, but I have to go. I'm going secretly to the enemy's base."

I run out the door blushing fiercely at what happened. What am I thinking? Cain is just only a childhood friend. He's my knight. I can't be thinking about these things.

I secretly walked to their base and saw a meeting was held inside a tent. I hid behind a large tree next to the tent.

"How are we supposed to win this war with such weak attacks, Count?"

"Just keep on doing your simple attacks. I know what I'm doing."

"How are we supposed to attack now? The Princess froze their shields and increased its durability."

"Is the Princess still there on the defensive line?"

"She probably is. She needs to help their defense line."

"Okay, Plan B, kill the Princess."

I dropped down on the snow as a shiver down my spine. I panicked and ran through the trees. I tripped on a fallen branch and sprained my ankle. I yelped in pain. I sat on the snow and looked at my ankle. There was a large bruise. I tried to stand back up but I fell back down. My ankle hurt like hell. I winced away the pain and forced myself to walk. I fell after a foot of walking. It was no use. Although I was the Princess, I was weak. I got up once again but fell back down. My ankle was getting worse. I cried in pain.

"Who's there?"

I stop crying and look to where the voice is coming from. Then I suddenly realize it was the same voice from the tent. Who was it again…? I crawled behind a bush and looked at the person. He had chestnut colored hair and eyes and golden white skin. His hair was tied back. He drew his sword in front of him and walked towards the bush I was hidden. I crawled to the next tree in front of me, but I snapped a twig. The guy ran towards the sound and I turned around. He stood next to me.

"Aren't you the Princess?" he asked.

I was frozen scared. I just sat there and looked at him. He put away his sword and dropped to his knees. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me down. He put a tight grip so I wouldn't escape. He leaned close to my face. I was really scared.

"S-Stop!" I shouted.

"Well, Princess Lilia, shall I drink your blood?"

He moved to my neck and liked it. I moved trying to get away from it but it wouldn't work. He just pulled me closer to him. A loud ruffling sound was close and the guy stopped. I look at where the noise was coming from. Cain came out and ran towards me.

"Princess! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine… I just sprained my ankle." I answer.

"Tch, you bastard Count…"

Cain drew his sword at the Count. The Count just chuckled. Cain was very pissed. Cain charged at him but the Count dodged them all. I weakly reached my hand out and said a spell under my breath. I blocked Cain from getting the Count. Cain looked at me surprised eyes.

"Princess…" he said.

"Please… Let me have a secretive talk with him." I asked.

He gritted his teeth and put away his sword. He walked towards to the palace. When his figure disappeared, I stood up. I winced away the pain so, I could look confident in front of the Count.

"What exactly do you want with Iceceria?" I asked.

"Actually, I'm just doing my job to take over your role Princess."

"My role?"

"Yes. What I had in mind was Iceceria slowly melting and what only remained is you suffering as you watched your own country, destroyed."

My whole body froze. He was going to take over Iceceria? I couldn't let him do that. Although I was weak, I had to do all I can to protect my country. That is my role and I will not let anyone take it. I build up frost in me and shoot it at the Count. He quickly dodges it and runs towards me. I step back with my sprained ankle forcing myself not to pay attention to the pain. The Count draws his sword and he cuts the ruffles off the edge of my skirt. I lean back and lose my footing. I fall back and surprisingly enough the Count saves me. I'm in his arms and he looks at me. His chestnut colored eyes are bright like the aurora in the sky. What was this feeling? I felt as if my heart would explode out of my chest. The aura around us warmed. It was even warm enough to melt the cold snow and even my cold heart. His golden hair brushes my forehead. He's really close to me. We both fall down on the snow. He was on top of me and I, on the bottom. Our hands touch and blush fiercely. " _His large hand held mine, and a sweet heat crept onto my hand from where we touched. As our fingers entwined, I felt like snow being engulfed from the spring sun, as if our temperatures slowly melted into each other. Hand in hand… It was such a simple act, and yet, the warmth felt as if it ran through the palms of my hands and penetrated the deepest part of my heart."_

A/N: If you finished the whole chapter I give a thumps up to you. ^^ Thank you so much for reading this. Please give a review if you see any mistakes or tell me it was such a good chapter. Chapters will be updated every week on Wednesday. Please fav or follow for new chapters. Also, please check out my other stories too! ^w^ ~Sakura~


	2. Chapter 2: Knight Cain and His Feelings

A/N: If you are continuing this series thank you so much! And now... onto the second chapter! ~Sakura~

I couldn't forget how we were in the snow. I was in my room reviewing some documents from a meeting. I couldn't concentrate. What happened to the Count and I replayed in my mind. I tapped my pen back and forth annoyed that I couldn't concentrate. The battle still goes on with the Vampire's and Iceceria. The Vampire's left and still are attacking us, but I can't let myself be tricked into him.

I hear a knock and I look at my door. It was Cain. He had a disgusted face and moved aside. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who was behind him. It was the Count. He smiled at me.

"What do you want?" I said, in an angry tone.

"Just want a little talk from you." He said with his devilish smile.

He looked at Cain and he walked out of the room. Once the door closed, the Count walked closer to me. He lifted up my chin and looked straightly into my eyes.

"You're lucky we left. I would've just killed you already and take over Iceceria." He said.

He walked away and walked towards the window. He stared at the fallen snow. I looked at his reflection through on the window. He had such sad eyes. I opened my mouth but suddenly closed it. Why am I so worried about him? I looked back at the documemts.

"Are you finished with our talk? If you are please go back to your clan. I have some documents to review." I sighed.

"Are you really that busy?" he asks looking at me again.

"Of course. I am Princess and I hav to keep this country safe."

"Don't you ever get a break?"

"Why does my safety concern you so much?"

"I don't really know. I just have a feeling of worrying about you. It's like I care about you."

I blush when I hear that from him. He worries about me? No, he's tricking you Lilia. Don't give in.

Suddenly, he scoops me up and carries me in a princess way. I blush and look at him. He smiles brightly and my chest warms up. What was this feeling? I quickly snap back into reality.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" I scream.

I struggle in his arms, wriggling out in his arms.

"What an irritating princess you are. Don't move, we're going somewhere." He says.

He opens the window and climbs out of it. He jumps out and flies. My stomach drops.

"Put me down! This-this…" I scream.

"What? Are you scared?" he says.

"What? A P-Princess is never scared."

I wriggle vigorously and I fall from his arms. I freeze as I fall down. I look down and close my eyes.

"Princess!" the Count shouts.

I open my eyes and find myself back into his arms.

"Idiot! What're you doing? It's dangerous. I told you not to move!" he shouts at me.

He looks at me with such serious eyes. Was he really worried about me? The same warmth fills up my chest. I don't make eye contact with him. Then he holds me closer.

"If anything happens to you… I…" he says.

The same atmosphere surrounds us, just like before; when our temperatures are molded together to create this unknown feeling I have towards the Count. The Count suddenly stops in the air.

"Count… I…" I whisper.

The words were so hard to get out. The Count hugs me and a tear falls down my cheek. Why is it so painful to say sorry?

"Princess…" he says in my ear.

It was almost ticklish when he said it. I shivered and he holds me closer. I hug him back and our eyes meet again. The world around us seemed as if it stopped, as if, time froze. Our faces were so close to each other that I could feel his warm breath. Our faces drew closer, but the Count stopped halfway and kissed my cheek. Although I felt dissatisfied, I felt so warm that I could melt my powers away.

He flies me back to the palace. I walk to my bed barely feel my legs. I lay down on my bed and the Counts sits on the edge of the side. He covers my eyes with his hand.

"Rest. You were really scared of flying, right?" he says.

I slowly close my eyes and I feel his hand lifting away from my face. I could feel the bed getting lighter. He's going to leave. I grab the back of his coat and he looks back at me surprised. I was actually surprised myself.

"P-please don't go… Stay with me until I sleep…" I say.

"Princess…" he says with a surprised tone.

He climbs in bed with me and hugs me. My face is pressed close to his chest. His warmth transfers to my body. My eyes slowly close and I feel relaxed. Whenever the Count is with me, I feel safe and secured. I drift off into to deep sleep. I didn't know if the Count left because his warmth still remained in me.

I woke up and sat up. It was nighttime.

"Princess?"

Cain stood at the foot of the bed. He had worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Cain." I say.

"I'm not worried about that," Cain starts, "I just… I'm here to send a message to you…" he says.

"Okay… What is it?"

"Count Louie, is inviting you to his country, for an evening ball."

"The Count?"

"Yes."

My heart skipped a beat when Cain said that. I wonder why, but I feel so happy seeing the Count again.

"I will be your partner." Cain said.

"Ah, okay… So when is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you. You are excused."

I fell back on my bed and tightly hugged my pillow. I clench the chest of my dress. My heart was beating really fast. I was really happy, but what is this feeling? I don't know.

It was the day of the ball and my heart was pounding. Cain touched my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Princess, are you okay?" he asked, eyes full of care.

I smiled and nodded. We walked into the doors and I saw beautiful lights all over to the Palace. It was as if the Heavenly gardens touched here. It was bright and so beautiful. One particular girl stood out. She had long unique blond hair and sky blue eyes. Her exquisite dress shined when light reflected it. The Count came out and I was dazzled on how he looked. He walked towards to the blond girl and they both laughed. I wonder why but my chest started to hurt when I saw them.

"Cain, lets go eat." I ask.

"As you wish Princess." He says.

We go to a food table nearby and we snack on some things. Dancing music was played and Cain held my hand. I smiled knowing he wanted to dance. When we danced Cain was really close to me.

"Princess, please listen to me," he said with a calm smoothing tone.

"Of course, Cain. I would listen to you." I said with a smile.

"Princess, am I just a knight to you?"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed my hand and puts its on his cheek.

"Are you only going to see me as your childhood friend?" he asks.

"What do you mean, Cain?" I say.

"What I mean is, I love you."

"Huh?"

"Not as a childhood friend. Not the love I serve as a knight"

"Cain… I…"

I didn't know what to say. Cain had these feelings towards me.

"Princess!"

I turned around and saw the Count walking towards me. I let go of Cain and Cain leaves, with an irritated face.

"You don't look so well, Princess." He says.

"I'm fine…" I say steadily.

He then leans close to my ear.

"Just for one hour become mine." He quietly whispered in my ear.

He grabs my wrists and we sneak away from the ball. We go to the nearest exit that leads us to the garden. I walk to the field of flowers and the count follows me. I sit next to some beautiful blue flowers and the Count lies on my lap.

"Count?" I say, embarrassed.

"I told you… Just for one hour become mine…" he says slowly.

He closes his eyes. The night winds blows. The wind blows through my hair and I push my hair on the back of my ear.

"You really aren't feeling well aren't you." He says.

His words surprise me and he looks at me. His eyes look straight into my heart.

"Cain… Said he loves me…" I say, "I didn't know what to say. I just felt as if… I really don't know."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

The Count sat back up and pushed me down.

"How do you feel about me?"

"I feel… so… centered around you. Whenever you're here my heart beats faster. When you're so nice to me, I feel so happy. Whenever you touch me, it feels hot from where we touch. I jut really don't know…"

"Doesn't that mean…?"

"I don't know! I really don't know! My head is so messed up."

The Count kisses my cheek and I calm down.

"Then, Princess… Tell me…"

He leans closer to my face. Our lips almost touch.

"Tell me… that… You love me…"

A/N: Hello again ^w^ Thank you for finishing the second chapter. Please type a review if you see any mistake or just if you really like this series (mostly the grammar mistakes). Again, please come back next Wednesday for the next chapter. Thank you again! =^-^= ~Sakura~

A/N: Next chapter will be on July, 18 Saturday 10:30 a.m. These chapters are late due to family reasons. Thank you for all your support. ~Sakura~


	3. Chapter 3: I Love Him?

A/N: You guys are probably annoyed by my notes but just to let you guys know that school is coming up for me so the chapters will be delayed. Thanks ^3^ ~Sakura~

"Tell me… Princess that you love me." The Count says.

I get shocked with his command. Tell him I love him? Impossible! I don't even know if I love him. He looks deep into my eyes. I feel as if he's looking into the depths of my heart.

"Count… I… feel… towards you…" I say trying to make my words clear.

I feel as if my heart was going to explode but I wondered what I felt towards him. The atmosphere around us slowly changes. The lights around us seem to shine brighter and the cool air feels warmer. The Count pulls me back up gently and kisses the hand. The kiss was light. It was so light that if felt ticklish. Not only did my hand feel ticklish but also my heart. The Count pulls me closer to him and he uses those soothing eyes. What was this? He stops halfway to touch my cheek and lightly lay my head on it. I clutch his hand that was on my cheek and smile. He comes closer to me and a faint shout of my name is heard, stopping this moment.

"Princess Lilia!"

I turn to see that Cain called out. Cain grabs my hand and pulls me up away from the Count. The Count stands up and gives a ominous look towards Cain. Cain responds with a glare.

"What are you doing to Princess Lilia?" Cain shouts at the Count.

"Just having a little "time" with her." The Count devilishly smiles.

Cain swears under his breath and lunges at him. I stop him by hugging him around his waist. He calms down to look at me.

"Cain… Please stop…" I plead.

"Yes… Princess Lilia…" Cain says with a little anger in his tone.

"Lets just… Go back home… Thank you Count for the invite to the ball."

I walk with Cain back to the Palace and I dress into my pajamas. I look outside the window. I felt so cold now, now that the Count is no longer by my side. I touch the glass and feel the coldness. I imagine the warmth that I touched on the Counts cheek but its useless. I felt so… alone.

I heard a knock on the door and shifted my gaze to it. It was Cain.

"Princess… About that time in the ball…" Cain quietly says.

"Oh um… Please… Just give me some time to think about it…" I say.

"Oh okay… Well, Good Night Princess…"

He bows and exits the room. I walk to my bed and cover myself with the blanket. I thought about what has happened today and continued until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of a light chime of bells. I sit up and see its morning. I climb out of bed and see sparks of glitter floating in one place. It was on top of my desk and I walk closer to it. The alluring sound of the chime rang through my head. I put my hand under the sparks and the sparks become brighter. I cover my eyes and when I uncover them I see a tiny girl with beautiful pastel blue wings on my desk. She had long pigtailed shimmering sky blue hair and twinkly cobalt eyes. She looked like a shiny sapphire jewel.

She dusted off her dress and looked at me with he brightly colored eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Celeste, your personal fairy." She said with a cute smile.

"My fairy?"

"You know, those fairy godmothers in Cinderella but in a smaller form."

I thought about what I would do with her but just wanted her to solve my problems with the Count and Cain.

"Can you be my guardian? Like someone who I can talk to?" I ask shyly.

"Sure. I am here for you. But lets be clear. I am with you all the time and I'm am not seen by anyone except for you."

"Okay…"

"So… You want to talk about Cain and Count Louie?"

"How did you…?"

"I look at you from a far away place. You have it tough don't you?"

"Yeah and… I don't know what to do."

"What do you feel towards Cain and the Count?"

"Although Cain confessed to me… I don't feel anything special towards him. But the Count… he's special… I can't express my feeling though. It's unexplainable but all I know… it's a whole new feeling I don't know. Whenever he touches me I feel as if electricity just went through my body. Whenever he's close to me I feel as if my heart would explode. Whenever I see him I feel so happy."

"You don't know what your feeling?"

"No…"

"You love him! I can't believe you don't know!"

Everything in my body started to stop. I loved the Count?

"Celeste… If I love him… What should I do?"

"Hmm… What I do know is that you should tell Cain that you don't have any special feelings for you. I'm am positive that he will understand, even though he hates the Count so much."

"Okay…"

"He's in his room by the way."

"Okay… Lets do this…."

I walk to Cain's room. When I reached my destination I took a deep breath and held up my hand to knock but stopped halfway. I somehow scared of what his expression would be. A light tap was on my shoulder.

"It's fine, Lilia-sama." She smiled at me.

She flew towards my shoulder and sat there. I smiled back at her and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and saw Cain in his casual clothes. He read some documents. He was surprised that it was I because I rarely go to his room.

"Can we talk Cain?" I ask.

"Sure." He agrees.

We sit at a round table. There were two chairs that were across from each other. I sat on the right side and Cain on the left.

"About what you said in the ball… I…" I started.

He holds up a hand gesturing me to stop. He forces a smile on his face and stared down at his hands.

"I know what you're going to say… You don't have those kind of feelings towards me right?" he softly laughs.

"Cain I'm really sorry… I really am…" I cry.

Tears fall down my cheeks and Cain wipes them away. I open my eyes to look at him.

"I know it will be hard for me to change my feelings but please in the meantime… Please still remember and care for me as your childhood friend." He smiles.

"I'm… sorry…" I say, crying between the words.

I hug him and he does the same. I wipe away my tears and smile at him.

"We made a promise right? That we would be together forever." I say.

He smiles.

"Of course." He says.

I hold out my pinky and he does the same. We pinky promise and our promise is still intact.

A/N: If you continued this series up to this point thank you so much. Did you love this series? Please tell me in the review box thingy. Also, once Watashi ni XX Shinasai is done so will this series. I want to keep this series as much similar to the one in the story. Follow this story if you wanna see the updates. Also, please look at my profile for any other updates. Another also, please check out my other stories (you should really check out _Memories_ personally my #1 fav story). Thanks guys so much for all your support. d(^-^)b ~Sakura~


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Christine

"Lilia-sama! Lilia-sama~" Celeste said.

"What…?"

"Where are you heading?"

"To my-"

I bump into a wall and fall down.

"…room…" I said, in a pained tone.

I fell down and stroked my bump on my forehead.

"Ouch…" I groaned.

"Jeez, Lilia-sama, these past days you been such in a daze. What's the matter," she asked.

"I just… I'm worried about Cain. He seemed so sad when I just rejected him…"

"Lilia-sama… You had to do what was right."

"But…"

I was called by one of the maids to see a guest. I wondered who it was. I was led by the maid to the garden. I saw the same girl that I saw in the ball. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her dress shined. She looked like she was a goddess or something. Once I entered, she faced me.

"Princess Lilia," she asked.

"Yes, do you need something… Um…," I sarted.

"I'm Christine, Princess of Wysteria."

"Nice to meet you Princess Christine."

I joined her at the table and somehow the atmosphere changed into a chilling one.

"Did you need anything Princess Christine," I asked.

"Yes. Well, I do not want to be rash but please can you stay away from Count Louie," she asks, with a smile.

Her smile made a shiver ran down my spine.

"A-And why is that," I say.

"My father and his father are decided on a marriage between us and I want him to focus on me. We are childhood friends after all," she says.

"Childhood friends?"

"Yes. Didn't Count Louie tell you?"

"No…"

"Ah~ Maybe Count Louie feels insecure around you. He tells me _everything,_ like when you and him escaped the ball."

I gasp. Does he really feel uncomfortable around me? I look down at my lap, trying to hide my face if I ever cry. I could hear Princess Christine's chair being pulled back and her footsteps coming close to me. She leans down to my ear and whispers.

"I will never lose to you."

She was escorted by a maid to her carriage.

"Good talking to you, Princess Lilia," she says.

She leaves the garden and a tear ran down my cheek. I thought of all the things he did to me. Did he really want to make me feel as if I would like him? Did he play with my feelings? Then I thought about how I left Cain just for him. I got out of my seat and asked one of my maids to ask for an audience with the Count.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There's just too much going on in my life. ;-; ~Ayano~


End file.
